Katherina Elizabeth Snape
Biography "What do you Live for Miss Snape you have no mother no Father all you have is your pity life no family only you to torture for many years you think you can defeate me."Voldemort said holding her throat tightly before drawing his wand before killing Snapes daughter in return for his life. Katherina looked at him in the eye's and took out her wand showing her Vampire Fans and doing the Mental Shield to protect her and Harry from harm."I Live because I have someone who cares about me you on the other hand do not have no one Voldemort and I sha'll kill you for murdering my father back there with my own Eye's. '' '''Katherina Elizabeth Snape(brough in this world by Katherina Elizabeth Topias Snape) she was born on December ''25''1980 to Professor Severus Topias Snape and Christina Elizabeth Topias Snape her mother had past away during her child-birth to Katherina in this world she was a vampire her mother and couldn't take the pain of giving birth when Katherina was brought in to this worls she was The Child of Faith and Hope and forgiveness in The Magical world of Hogwarts School of WitchCraft of Wizardry she would be the next Heir to Slytherina and Professor of Potions when her father dies. Growing up with her father in London was wonderful she had all the money she could ever wanted she was human right now and was living a life any child wanted. She was so talented and loved to read books In 1991 she was accepted in to Hogwarts School of WitchCraft of Wizardry to optiane her magic skills of her mothers and when she was Sixteen years old her Cousin Draco will watch over her when she becomes The Death Eater she was meant to be came.'' Earlier Life Education at Hogwarts Katherina is so talented it Defeance again The Dark Arts and her O.W.L.S. and Potions mostly Potions though since it's her father's class Katherina is very smart when she wants to be she is very creative when it come's to new spells and learning about magic and her owls in text books and reading she is quite smart for her age. She also loves to right stories of her own will and come up with many adventures when her father past away she was Professor Katherina Snape after her father to take over potion class unfourtnate she didn't take over as Head-master because she thought it would be to hard and to stress ful to handle in her work time and free time. Working at the Ministry of Magic with her Uncle Lucious Malfoy made it worth wild she learn everything there is to know about wizards and muggles both at the same times at mistical creatures that live in their world and working along Hermione Jean Granger who was her sister best friend made it even more happier in her life when she was there yes she did also work with the annoying Dolores Umbridge she swore to hurt Katherina back in the ministry of magic when she heard she was dating a werewolf and nor near wizard had ever dated one but do you think she listened no she didn't. Death Physical Appearance Katherina's Physical Apperance is similar to her mother Christina Elizabeth Topias Snape she had long brown golden hair and stand pretty tall for a girl her age She is very skinky, and she has a very good body figure she has emearld green eye's just like her mother when she was a vampire her self and olive snow skin and diamond when in sun. When she get's angry our anything her eye's grow bright Red rose even when thristy for human blood she is seemed to be the most beautiful girl in hogwarts. She loves to wear girly girl clothes sometimes when she is in the mood but sometimes well all the time she wears Tom boy clothes like isabella Swan but mostly she is a girly girl like her mother. which Katherina most like to be known as her mother since she is the reincarnation of her mother since 2014 Katherina also has her hair straight our curly doesn't matter which. Personality and Traits Katherina is known to be very quite when she isn't spoken to when she was a human she was very kind warm hearted and caring and soft centered with her friends and was a loving sister to Hermione Jean Granger when she was growing up and raised by her Father Severus Topias Snape in London England when her mother pasted away he wanted nothing more than to have her free from harm.She grew up with Draco Malfoy and Theo Nott her true trusted best friends who she cared for but she grew a bond with Theo more she thought she could trust him even with the slight thing on her mind.She loved him so dearly to thought that no near any body could break their friendship of friends. She loves to read books just like Hermione Jean Granger when she was a teenager she was always at the libarary close to her home and she loved listening to music as well she grew fond of and always sang along her favorite song. When she was growing up in hogwarts she was rather close to Harry James Potter in her forth year she thought of him as her boyfriend once when he become old enough every thought of him as her own and claimed as her own.Ronald weasley and her have a very speical bond together not one that can tend to broken hearts and wounds but they really had a special bond together during the battle of hogwarts and before that had happened she looked up to Ronald as a family member maybe even her brother they were the only family she had left next to her father when he past away from Voldemort. Magical Abilities and Skills Relationships "What Ever happens my love you must live in this life i will not have you burnt to ash by the sunlight what ever The Dark Lord has planed I Will lover you until my heart stops beating"Lucifer to Katherina when he in his plan to help with the Dark lord from her side not wanting to leave her in danger." Just becareful and never leave my arms I will not loose you and Robert from what i've become one last kiss but not the last let it be our first like the ones we shared."Katherina kissing Robert before he lives to battle and leaving her side. '' '''Katherina and Lucifer Morgan Hogwarts Battle.'' You mean everything to me even in such life i will not risk our love with any harm that may co'me to between our friendship and bond you have everything i hold dear to and always will have making sure you live and not die on me i have ever so though of having children and marriage a werewolf and a vampire you so hold my heart dear and no one will risk such loveness that we share even in The Mid-night hour when we're in our wolf form your dark brown eye's show passionate love for me and you be hold my Sliver Heart that beast through this cold blooded human kililer you have my life and soul and 'dying wish to be by your side "in the after life.I will shre one last kiss with you before we enter our faiths towards nothing but pain"and outrage desire of out true selves let us both know we both love each other, During Hogwarts Katherina was meant to be in love with Harry Potter But that all changed when she meet a werewolf named Robert James who also has an Alter Ego towards him his bad self is Sexual Cunnin, Rudeless insults towards her and is a Demon Hunter from the Mortal Insterments City of Bones. But mostly When They're around Katherina and he is around her Gravity takes a pull of them and yet their love for each other has always struck them with Fireflies and Sliver hearts They share one room together in hogwarts only her father know's about and he imprints her to become a werewolf during her Eighth year into the school during the battle of hogwarts while on the hunt with Harry and the trio Category:Slytherins Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Witches